thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of The Jetsons ran from 23 September 1962 through 3 March 1963. Episodes # "Rosey the Robot" # "A Date with Jet Screamer" # "Jetson's Nite Out" # "The Space Car" # "The Coming of Astro" # "The Good Little Scouts" # "The Flying Suit" # "Rosey's Boyfriend" # "Elroy's TV Show" # "Uniblab" # "A Visit from Grandpa" # "Astro's Top Secret" # "Las Venus" # "Elroy's Pal" # "Test Pilot" # "Millionaire Astro" # "The Little Man" # "Jane's Driving Lesson" # "G.I. Jetson" # "Miss Solar System" # "Private Property" # "Dude Planet" # "TV or Not TV" # "Elroy's Mob" Characters Characters Introduced * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Rosey * Astro * Henry Orbit * Mac * Mr. Spacely * Mrs. Spacely * Arthur Spacely * Zero * Uniblab * R.U.D.I. * Mr. Spacely's Gentlemen * W.C. Cogswell * Moonstone * Harlan * Montague Jetson * Jane's Mother * Jet Screamer * Gloria * Knuckles Nuclear * Miss Galaxy * Titus T. Tweeter * Miss Brainmocker * Kenny Countdown * Jack Jetwash * Secretary * U-Rent A Maid Salesman * Agnes * Blanche * Jimmy * Police Officers * Jet Screamer Fan Club * Jack Star * Irvin * Bobbie * Cameraman * Safety engineer * Doorman * Manager * Boom-Boom Basil * Fan Jet * Sunny Solar * Back-up singers * Knuckles Nuclear's Moll * Bank Guards * Bank Manager * J.B. * Board Members * Judge * Car Dealer * Alice * Alice's Husband * Alice's Mother * Sergeant * Pierre * Pet Shop Employee * 'Lectronimo * Cat Burglar * Robot Secretary * Announcer * Coach O'Brien * Coach Lasky * Pluchek * O'Mara * Hiccupski * O'Hara * Swatchahowiz * Gibralski * Crazy Legs Cosmos * Bronco Titanium * Brimlovich * Desovich * Drombrowski * Red Rocket * Ringers * Marauders * Orbit * Werner * Anode * Orbit's Mother * Werner's Mother * Anode's Mother * Lana Luna * Moon Taxi Drivers * Martian and Chowder Club * Moon Garbageman * Moon Ranger * Herbie * Little Green Bird * Officer Ozone * Homeless Man * Booster Pendelton * Officer * Mrs. Lightyear * Robot Clinic Nurse * Robotologist * Mr. Transistor * Mr. Transistor's Gentlemen * Mr. Lunar * Charlie, TV director * Buddy Blastoff * Dr. Ken Racey * Miss Gamma * Emily Scopes * Celeste Skylar * Marilyn * GiGi Galaxy * Nimbus the Great * Announcer (Elroy's Pal) * Willy Lightyear * Clyde * Professor Lunar * Dr. Radius * Announcer (Test Pilot) * British TV Newscaster * French TV Newscaster * Russian TV Newscaster * Gatekeeper * Miss Rivets * Withers * J.P. Gottrockets * Perry Spacen * Judge * Dogcatcher * Cogswell's Secretary * Aranian * W.C. Cogswell's Guards * Woman Driver * Barber Impersonator * Bobby (Jane's Driving Lesson) * Mr. Sonic * O'Jetski * TV Reporter * Police Sergeant * Judge (Jane's Driving Lesson) * Ariel * Delivery Boy * Colonel Countdown * Chef * General McMissile * Inductees * Sally * Fred Solarvan * Gina Lolajupiter * Emcee * Construction Workers * Miss Asteroid * Miss Sunspot * Commissioner of Buildings * Nurse * Dr. McGravity * Cab Driver * Travel Agent * Helen * Jetsons' Cat * Ranch Manager * Bald Al Furr * The Singing Vagabond Cowboy * Phone Operator * Driver 3 * Slinky Blonde * Robbers * P.J. * Nimbly * Sergeant Moon * Announcer (TV or Not TV) * Soapy Sam * Ricky Rocket * Mr. Countdown * Muggsy Megaton * Microbe * Chuckles * Sergeant (Elroy's Mob) * Police Artist * Chet Sprinkley * Cameraman * Troop Zlgph (does not speak) * Celeste Skylar's baby, "Egbert" (does not speak) * Bank Teller (does not speak) * Fred Flintstone (cameo) * Barney Rubble (cameo) * George Jetson's Mother (mentioned) * Mr. Chips (mentioned) * Phil Sputnik (mentioned) * All-Galaxy Philharmonic (mentioned) * Nicky Nebula (mentioned) * Montague Jetson's Wife (mentioned) * Joe Moon (mentioned) * Henry Orbit's Grandfather (mentioned) * Congressman Flameout (mentioned) * Yogi Bear (mentioned) * Christian Diorbit (mentioned) * Harry (mentioned) Cast * George O'Hanlon as George Jetson, Boom-Boom Basil, Alice's Husband and Russian TV Newscaster * Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson * Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson, Miss Galaxy and Miss Brainmocker * Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson, Henry Orbit, W.C. Cogswell and Knuckles Nuclear * Don Messick as Astro, Mac, Uniblab and R.U.D.I. * Mel Blanc as Mr. Spacely * Jean Vander Pyl as Rosey, Jane Jetson's Mother and Mrs. Spacely * Howard Morris as Jet Screamer, Montague Jetson and Titus T. Tweeter * Dick Beals as Arthur Spacely * Shepard Menken * Joan Gardner * Hal Smith * Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone (uncredited) Category:Season Guides Category:The Jetsonian A to Z